Spending Vacation
by Uchiha-Kirara
Summary: Beep Beep Bee-SLAM CRASH BOOM! one with a short-temper issue. "Ok. I'll still look gorgous." a conceited barbie doll. "You suck cumquat." a cumquat. "Old hag looks pretty!" an old hag. Plus four boys equals fun Contest-/Poke-/Ikarishipping HxS
1. The journey begins!

**Dear readers, I know you all want to kill me for not updating. And before you go hiring hit men because you didn't like my poor and lame excuses, I'll just stick to the truth. I don't feel like writing Konoha High anymore. It lost its sparkle and I guess I'll just re-write it. But not now or later, cuz I still got all my test for school and such. I myself am angry too because I didn't update. I'm making you guys wait, and I don't want to make you wait....so yeah, here's my first attempt for a one shot __**

**It may not be Naruto, but lately I found my new love for Pokémon :D So here it is, my first try for a Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokéshipping and what ever SoledadXHarley is called shipping one shot! :D**

**Have fun reading it, and if you guys feel like being generous, leave one or two reviews x3**

**Also my beloved readers, I have a surprise for you! But I won't tell you anytime soon what it is :P**

* * *

It was a nice and hot summer morning, the birds were chirping, kids were running around screaming and people were walking or driving to their work. All in all, the city was awake, alive and active. Well...one small and beautiful house wasn't. Its owners were sleeping peacefully until...

_Beep Beep Beep Bee_-SLAM CRASH BOOM!

A hand strechted out for the alarm clock and threw it at the opposing wall, thus destroying it and letting the wall pass on the sound in the other rooms.

The owner of that hand went back to sleeping, but couldn't continue doing so as long as she wished, because a loud slamming sound of the door was heard 48 minutes afterwards.

"MAAAAAAAAAY! YOU LAZY BUM! WAKE UUUUUUP!!" yelled a shrill voice which belonged to a red haired girl who made her way towards the bed with the motionless sleepy human.

"Five more minutes, Misty." the brunette under the covers mumbled.

"No way! Stand up! We're already LATE!" the girl knows as Misty continued screaming.

May now stand up to glare at her friend, "Late. For. WHAT?" That girl definitely is no morning person.

"Did you forget?! WE HAVE TO CHECK IN AT THE AIRPORT IN AN HOUR! WE OVERSLEPT!" Misty grabbed May by her collar and started to shake her uncontrollably.

"WAY TOO LOUD RED HAIRED FREAK SAYS _WHAT?!_" May shrieked and pushed Misty away from her just to pick up some socks and jump around while trying to put them on.

"YES! Why didn't you hear your alarm clock? You were in charge to wake us up because unlike you, WE WERE TOTALLY DRUNK!" Misty ran out of the room to continue putting on her own clothes.

May being stressed, put on the first things that came into touch with her hands, black short hot pants, a long red tank top, long black gloves, her red trademark bandana which she tied around her neck and black flats. She combed her hair and tied a big black ribbon around them. After that she ran down to the kitchen to see her wasted looking friends Dawn and Soledad. Misty joined them shortly after May.

Dawn wore a white punk skirt, white kneehigh socks, a deep blue tight shirt and blue flats to match. Even after being totally wasted she still managed to look superb. She let her hair open and only had a blue headband to prevent her bangs from galling into her face.

Soledad wore a white tank top with a V-cut and orange flower prints, jean hot pants, brown Gladiator-Sandals and an orange headband. The perfect summer outfit for ya!

Misty, being the only one not too much into fashion, wore a yellow hoodie which only went past her chest-leaving her belly exposed, dark blue jeans, a dark blue cap and yellow sneakers.

"May, don't tell me you killed another one of your alarm clocks." Dawn whined while drinking her hot coffee in a rush, "OUCH! I burned my tongue!"

"Well sorry. But you guys overdid it with drinking yesterday, too. So don't blame only me!" May bickered drinking her own coffee.

"May has a point, Dawn. Let's just hurry up, okay?" Soledad answered a little more calm and sober. Well, unlike the other girls she can endure more alcohol in her bloodstream.

"Maybe if we leave in five minutes, we could still make it to the airport on time. SO LET'S HURRY UP GIRLS!" Misty shouted and left the kitchen to get her suitcases.

The other girls followed suit and brought their suitcases down too. Together they finally managed to put them into Soledad's car and drive off to the airport.

There they hurried out of the car and ran into the building, bumping into people here and there and shouting a few "sorry"s at them.

"SOLEDAD, WHICH IS OUR GATE?" Dawn yelled panting heavily, but still running.

"It's gate 2, girls. We're almost there. Just a few more minutes." Soledad yelled back.

They finally came to a halt at their gate and managed to get their suitcases through the inspection and enter the plane.

Exhausted the girls literally fell into their seats and tried to let their breathing become even again before they started to talk.

"Misty, remind me to never ever again let May do the wake up duty." Soledad said turning her head to said girl. "Don't worry. I won't forget." Misty grinned sheepishly.

"Daawwn, please promise me to go to the spa with me after we land!" May whined into her friend's ear, "I need to chillax!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do just that." Dawn waved her friend off and put out her IPod.

"Just to inform you girls, I'm going to sleep now. -yawn- Nighty, night..." Dawn mumbled and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna follow Dawn into lala-land." May said also putting her IPod out and the earplugs into her ears.

"Sorry mate, I think I'm gonna follow suit." Misty said and turned off the world around her, too.

"Thanks for leaving me to myself." Soledad sighed but did the same just as everybodx else.

After their over 12000km flight, the girls made their way to their hotel.

"TAXI!! TAXII!!" Misty and Soledad yelled at the cars who passed them. Dawn giggled.

"Let me and May do the job." Dawn linked arms with said girl and went to one of her many suitcases just to take something out and scribble on it. They turned around and went to the street and put their newly made sign up.

_"Suicune Hotel ~ "_

Not only did they have their sign, but they also jumped around and winked at anyone who passed them, just to make anyone finally stop and take them to their goddamned hotel.

Immediatly many taxi cars (and hormoncrazed boys in their cars) stopped for the girls to jump in.

Dawn and May squeeled at their success while the other two girls only sweatdropped.

"One to zero for May and Dawn!" the bluehaired girl shouted and high fived her brunette friend.

"C'mon girls, stop acting like kids and enter the car. I'm tired and just want to rest." Soledad urged the girls to go on.

"You partypooper. Just because you're old." May retorted and stuck her tongue out. Dawn giggled and Misty shook her head sweatdropping, "Here we go again."

"What. Did. You. Call. ME?" Soledad glared at May waiting for an answer.

"Geez, are you this old that you can't even hear me right anymore?" May giggled.

"THAT'S IT!" Soledad screamed and lunged at May, but couldn' do so for Misty holding onto the older woman, though she tried to struggle out of the grip.

"C'mon Soledad, calm down. And you May, stop making fun of Soledad's age." Misty ordered her friends.

"Yeah, let's finally go to the hotel. It sucks standing here under the hot sun. I still want to do so many things! Not grow roots here!" Dawn agreed. Misty let go of Soledad and together the girls finally managed to enter a taxi and drive off to their hotel.

Arriving at the hotel the girls first awed at it.

It was a humongous blue modern building with two big golden Suicune statues at the entrance, a Milotic fountain in the middle of the passageway, three big pools with Garados and Wailord slides, bars, one big in-house skating rink and bathing suit/beach wardrope shops, battle fields, two gyms, sweatbathes and its own department with Nurse Joys and their Chanseys and Blisseys.

Many water Pokémon were working alongside human workers to help cooking, waitressing, taking care of children and etc.

That's the world's best water themed hotel for ya.

Finally snapping out of it when employees took their suitcases and carried them, the girls made their way to the reception desk and were greeted by a nice, in her mid 20's looking woman with blue hair, similar to Officer Jenny's.

"Hola chicas! Bienvenidos a Suicune Hotel! Welcome to Suicune Hotel! My name is Penelope Banderas." she smiled.

"Hola!" the girls yelled simultaneously. "We'd like to get the keys for our room. We booked them under 'May Maple'" Soledad demanded.

"Of course. Here are the keys," Penelope handed them the four keys "When you have anything bugging you, feel free to ask. Any operative would be glad to help you out." she pointed at herself and winked " So, enjoy your stay at our Suicune Hotel and have fun!" Penelope clapped her hands together and gleamed at the four girls.

"Thank you!" Misty thanked the receptionist and turned around to follow her friends to one of the many elevators.

Dawn pushed the button for their floor. They entered the elevator and listened to the ambient music. May started humming to the music and after a few seconds started to sing some random lyrics.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Dawn joined in and one after another the other two also joined in.

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

In the end they sang so loud that the people outside the elevator could even hear them.

"Do you hear this music, mommy?" a little girl asked her parent.

"Yes, Suzie. It's coming from the elevator." the woman rpelied.

"It sounds beautiful!" the girl chriped.

The doors opened and the little girl started clapping. Our four girls stopped and started to blush. The other people who were waiting joined the little girl and clapped, absolutely amused. May, Misty, Dawn and Soledad bowed shortly and hurried out of the elevator.

"Now that was something new, wasn't it?" Dawn asked giggling. "Yep, definitely." May agreed.

"Thank god they liked our singing. I think it would have been more embarrassing if they hadn't liked it." Misty stated. Theo thers nodded.

"But that little girl was so cute! Really sweet of her to clap." Soledad gleemed. The four girls looked at each other and started squeeling.

"KAWAIIIII~"

"Now let's finally enter our suit and give it a day, sounds good?" May suggested and the other just nodded.

When they opened the door leading to their suit they stared in awe at their new stay.

"And I thought the building itself couldn't be topped anymore..." Soledad gawked.

"Seems like you were wrong..." Misty awed in the same fascinated tone.

"Dawn, would you do us all the favor?" May asked turning to her bluehaired friend.

"Of course, my friend." Dawn breathed in a deep breath and then screamed.

"TENERIFE, LET THIS SUMMER BEGIN!"

* * *

**Mhm...seems like I failed again to write a oneshot. Damnit.**

**Seems like I have a new story in progress ^^**


	2. Of cumquats and shopping

**Hey there. If anyone bothers to read this:**

**I'm honestly really sorry! But this time not updating wasn't the fault of my laziness, but my parents'! I don't know how, but somehow my mainboard died on me. So I've been waiting for more than half a year to get a new one! But my parents just **_**didn't buy me one**_**!**

**I don't get any pocket money, so I couldn't have saved up some money to buy it myself.**

**You don't know just HOW much I wanted to continue writing this!**

**Maybe some of you can understand how **_**thrilled**_** I was when I got a new mainboard!**

**SO here it is, the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Or a shell bra. Or a coconut bra. Or Staryu candy. Or anything else I mentioned in this chap.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through open curtains and thus blinded Dawn, for she was the only one not closing them before she went to sleep. Said girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. She sat up straight, let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes, then walked half asleep into her bathroom to take a shower.

Fully awake now she put a robe around herself and made her way towards her dresser in her bedroom to put on some clothes. Just when she put on her underwear her phone vibrated.

"Huh?" Dawn walked towards her bed and lifted the small little thing, "A message? From mom! Isn't there like eleven hours diffrence between our times? Mom should be out of her mind to be calling me at this time of the-_What?! _It's already two pm?!" Dawn gasped and glared at her phone. She stormed out of her room and into May's room, because it was right next to hers.

"Maaaaaay! Wake uuuuuup!" Dawn yelled and opened the curtains to let the sun shine in.

"Dawn..? Why are you being so loud in the morning..?" May asked drowsyly as she sat up straight to look at her enraged friend. "May, it's already afternoon. And I. Want. To. Go. _Shopping_!" Dawn spat as she examined her friend's dresser. When she found something suitable she tossed it next to May at her bed and searched for shoes.

"It's _**what**_**?!**" May yelled as she jumped out of her bed and right into her bathroom. Though she didn't slam the door shut before she shouted "Oh by the way Dawn, you're only wearing your panties! Hurry or not, going out in _that_ isn't something someone of your status should do!"

"Eeeep!" Dawn shrieked and blushed before she ran back into her own room to put on her bra. After that she went into Misty's and Soledad's room to wake those two and finally put on her clothes for the day.

While Dawn and May were preparing themselves hectically, Soledad and Misty were taking things slower and more relaxed.

Misty sighed "Man, those girls and their shopping obsession. I can't believe they are making such a fuss about it." she shook her head. Soledad on the other hand smiled. "You know, you can't hold a grudge against their liking. They're still girls, I used to be like them too in that age."

"But aren't they over doing it?" Misty asked confused. Soledad shook her head "No, they aren't. You have your own special fondness of something, too. And they don't understand how _you_, I quote "could be like _this _obsessed with it"."

"You're right. Well, let's get changed then. I doubt they'd be all too happy when they see us still in our PJs!" Soledad nodded and shooed Misty out of her room.

* * *

The girls exited the hotel and were walking down the streets of Tenerife, enjoying the sun and the company of each other.

"Why again didn't we bring our Pokémon with us?" May asked out of the blue. The three girls looked at each other and stopped right in their tracks, "Wait. We didn't bring our Pokémon with us?" Misty, Dawn and Soledad yelled in unison as they rummaged through their bags. May blinked at them baffledly "Yes, we didn't...Did you forget? At the party, you girls said something I can't quite remember...and then afterwards we staggered to the next Pokécenter and teleported them to Professor Birch...If I remember correctly.."

"That can only mean one thing," Soledad started, "**Run to the next Pokécenter and get them back!**" With that the girls sped off to the next Pokécenter and retrieved their Pokémon.

"Phew, I'm glad to have them back! Now we can finally go _shop-ping_!" Dawn squeeled in delight as she patted her Pokéballs. May nodded and pointed at a store. "What about that one? I wanted to replace my bathing wear for a long time now!"

Misty sweatdropped, "You replaced it the week before our flight." May sneered, "So what? You can never get enough bikinis and bathing suits!"

"I have to agree with May! Let's enter that store right naaooow!" Dawn gleemed at her friends and ran to the store across the street. May skipped after her and Soledad and Misty walked after them giggling. "Seems like those two won't change any time soon!" Misty chuckled.

The door made the sound of colliding bells as they opened the door and were instantly greeted by a soprano voice.

"Bienvenido chicas! Can I help you?" a teenage looking girl with black pig tails asked.

"Hey there!" Soledad greeted, "I think we'll just rummage through all this clothes and look around a bit." The girl nodded and took out her phone.

"Girls, let's split up and meet at the changing rooms again, okay?" May asked as she made her way towards the swim wear department. "I agree. Toodles!" Dawn winked and walked towards the water games section.

"Seems like we were left alone again Soledad." Misty crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a reply...which never came. "Soledad...?" she turned around to see her older friend already at the summer outfits brigade.

"Why do we leave each other alone every time?" Misty sighed, "Well, maybe I'll find something I'll like-OH! A Psyduck alarm clock! How _kawaiiii_!" she squeeled in delight as she skipped to the clock.

* * *

"Ok girls, I'm couting to three and then we all go out of our dressing rooms, are we clear?" May asked her friends.

"Crystal." came the replies from Misty and Soledad.

"Dawn? What about you?"

"Wait a seco-Uff!" a loud thud was heard, followed by a few curses here and there.

"Dawn? What happened? Are you allright?" Soledad asked poking her head out of the curtains.

"Yeah, don't worry. I just slipped and fell, that's all!" Dawn shouted from her room.

"Ok then. One, two...three!" May shouted and the four girls jumped out of their dressing rooms.

"_Kyaa!_ You look so kawaii Dawn/May/Soledad/Misty!" all four girls squealed at once. They broke into a fit of laughter, but stopped when they received weird stares from othe customers.

May glared at them, but stopped eventually to comment on her friends' outfits "Hey Misty, would you mind doing a small runway for us?"

"That's out of the question!" she screeched horrified.

"C'mon, Misty! Don't be a party pooper!" Dawn edged her on.

"No!" the red haired girl still refused to demonstrate her bathing suit in a exaggerated way.

_"Pleeaase!" _May pouted and looked at her friend with puppy eyes.

"Not in a life time! Or wait, scratch that. Not in two life times!" Misty shouted.

"You suck, cumquat." Dawn hmpfed and walked away to do the runway herself. She turned around to face her friends, put her hands on her waist and started walking towards them while wiggling her hips.

"Woot, woot" May whistled and laughed together with Soledad. Dawn just stuck her tongue out and stopped in front of them to pose. She winked, skipped and blew them some kisses. The girls clapped and Dawn stood next to them again.

"Girl, you chose the perfect bikini. Light blue and orange are _so _your colors!" May beamed at her friend.

"I know, I'm just so pretty!" Dawn flicked her hair and giggled afterwards.

"Who would have thought a simple bikini like that would look so good?"

"Well, a body like mine prettifies everything!" the blue haired girl gleamed.

"Dawn, May, it's just a bikini. Just. A. Bikini. So what if your light blue panty with an orange and yellow by turns lace and your bikini top with a yellowm, orange and light blue flower at the right holder fit your body perfectly? It's just a bikini, psh." Misty ranted with her eyes closed, head held high and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thank you for the compliment, Misty." Dawn grinned at her friend who in return opened one of her eyes and sheepishly smiled.

"Soledad, would you do us the honors?" May asked the older woman. "Of course." she replied and walked to the back of the shop. She turned around, supported one arm on her waist whilst the other hung loose and walked to the front, also wiggling with her hips. She posed at the front, did one twirl and stopped to smile at her friends.

"So...what do you think?"

"Old hag looks pretty!" May gave her the thumbs up. One of Soledad's eyes twitched and she tried to restrain herself from lunging at May...but failed.

"You dirty little _witch_!" She threw herself at May but was stopped midway by Misty. "Lemme _go_! I need to beat the living daylights out of that witch! Rawr!" Soledad growled and tried to get out of her friend's grip.

May and Dawn giggled which made Soledad even more furious.

"Okay, okay, Soledad. Stop it -giggle-. You do look really great. Especially your brown coconut bra. That's so cool! Plus, I never knew lime green would suit you so much." Dawn smiled brightly. The older woman stopped immedietly to smile at her blue haired friend and afterwards glared at the brunette next to her. Misty let her go and she dusted herself down. She hmpfed and turned to Misty.

"You up next?"

"Over your dead body."

"It's time May a-may-zes you girls!" May shouted and skipped towards the back. She turned around, walked to her friends, wiggled with her hips and posed. Just like the girls before.

"Aww, that pink bikini looks so good on you! It's so cute!" Dawn squeeled and plucked at the dark pink ribbons on either side of May's pink panty, "They won't open, neither the one on your left strap."

May gleamed, "I know, but I think I love the pink pareo the most about this bikini! I always liked those!"

"Me too! Maybe I should get myself one of those too..." Dawn mumbled to herself.

"Misty?" Soledad turned to the red haired girl.

"Yeah?" said girl replied.

"Your turn."

"No effing way."

"Well, it was worth a try."

"What a pity. I would have loved to see you wiggling with your hips in your shell bra and red panty." May stated and sighed.

"You suck, cumquat." Dawn stuck her tongue out. A vein popped on Misty's forehead. "You called me a cumquat, _again_."

"I know." she chirped and skipped back into her changing room.

"You little blue haired _freak_!" Misty lunged at said blue haired girl but was stopped midway by both of her other friends.

"Run barbie doll, run! At least one of us has to make it out alive" May shouted after their friend dramatically.

"Psh, drama queen." Dawn giggled but entered the changing room eventually.

"Lemme go, girls! I wanna change." The girls let go of Misty and the three went to change, too.

* * *

Back in their own clothes the girls went to the cash desk to pay their newly found bathing suits and other things.

"Hola chicas! I see you found some nice stuff! Are you paying together or seperately?" the chirpy girl asked.

"Seperately, please." Soledad replied.

"Ok then. Who wants to start?" she asked again.

"I want to start!" Misty shouted and put her belongings on the counter.

"Well, let's see...the bikini with the shell bra! What a good choice, mi amiga!" she beamed at Misty who grinned back and typed down the price.

"Then the limited Psyduck alarm clock in red, green, orange and yellow." she said and typed their prices as well.

Soledad turned to Misty and said "Say Misty, why do you need four alarm clocks? I wouldn't be surprised if it were May..."

"Hey!" May screamed.

"It's a matter of fact, May. Don't deny it." Dawn stated to said brunette girl.

"But you...what gives?" Soledad continued.

"Those are souvenirs for my sisters and of course one for myself." the red heaired girl replied.

"...dextrose candy in Staryu from, one Azurill plushie, two Gyaradu patterned bahama shorts and a Toggepi purse. Check, check, check, check. Is that all?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"Yes, that's it."

"Okie pokie! That makes 97,89€ (~135$)!" the seller chirped.

"Here you go." Misty said and handed her the money.

"I'm next! I'm next!" Dawn shouted and put her stuff on the counter.

"Oh! The light blue bikini is one of the most sold this season! Let's hope there won't be any other girl wearing that when you're out!" the seller grinned.

"W-w-w-what?! No effing _way_ am I gonna buy this then!" Dawn shouted horrified.

"Dawn, calm down! I have a good idea how to solve your little problem." May stated.

"Are you sure? Because no way in hell do I want to be seen in the same bikini as someone else. I know that I would be the prettier one, but I don't want the other girl to feel bad." Dawn exclaimed.

"_Psht_, Soledad, why again are we friends with such a conceited priss?" Misty whipsered to the older woman.

"Because after all she's still a good and sincere person."

"Oh. I forgot."

"Well then, are you buying this or not?" the black haired girl asked.

"I am. May, your plan better be good." Dawn hissed at said girl.

"Anyhow! Bikini, check. Piplup sun creme dispenser, check. Pachirisu charm bracelet, check. Buneary patterned beach ball, check. Aipom lollipops, check. That makes 66,97€(~92$)."

"Hurry up, Dawn! I want to go to the spa, but it's getting late!" May whined into her friend's ear.

"Don't scream into my ear you annoying person!" Dawn yelled and paid her belongings.

"Next!" the black haired girl chirped.

"Me, me, me!" May yelled and literally threw her stuff on the counter.

"Wow, someone wants to be out of here quickly. Well then, I won't stop you girls. Eevee charm necklace check, Torchic alarm clock check, pink bikini check, pink pareo check, Beautifuly hairpins check and Skitty slippers check!"

"_Psht_, Soledad." Misty whispered.

"What?" said woman whispered back.

"Slowly but surely that girl's 'check _this, _check_ that_' is going on my nerves."

Soledad sighed, "Misty, she's just a teenager not older than 16. She's still young and chirpy. Well sorry not everyone is so bitter like you."

"Says the one who's really touchy about her age, pfft." Misty snorted.

"Care to repeat _that_?" Soledad's eyes twitched.

"Nah, I guess I'll keep that to myself." Misty snickered.

"87,97€(~120$) please!"

"Here you go." May handed here the money and received her change.

"Seems like my stuff is the last." Soledad smiled and put her hawaiin bikini, her Lapras alarm clock, her Butterfree brooch, her Slowbro patterned tank top and her Pidgeot watch on the counter.

The seller did her thing, told Soledad the price and gave each of the girls their bags after Soledad paid.

"That was some nice shopping you did, mis amigas! Gimme five!" the black haired girl stretched out her hand for the girls to give her a high-five.

Though unsure and hesitatingly, May and Dawn exchanged high-fives with the younger girl.

"Adios, chicas!" she yelled after the girls who were exiting the shop.

* * *

"Girls, I need a massage." May stated after she slumped into the back of the taxi.

"You're not the only one." Misty barely managed to say because she was so overtired.

Dawn giggled, "You are such pussies! Shopping keeps you fit and it seems like you girls aren't fit at all!"

"Dawn." Soledad started.

"Yeah?" the blue haired girled beamed at the woman.

"_Shut up!_"

* * *

**A big thank you for everyone who reviewed, faved and/or alerted this story! :) **

**Also, any idea to help me improve this story is welcomed with a big hug! ^^ **

**Aaaaaaand thank you for the ones who still read this! **


	3. The first encounter?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'cept for that cheap Peace-keychain from Miley Cyrus from a magazine. Eww, I HATE Miley Cyrus. But that keychain's **_**so**_** cool...**

* * *

_Dedication to Fanaticofmanythings, DragonforceX and SkyMistle214_

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep bee- _**SLAM!**

Misty yawned and stretched her arms. She stood up, washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

"Time to wake the girls. Kekekekeke..." Misty snickered and made her way to her friends' rooms. She knocked once on the door next to hers and then pushed it sligthly open just to see Soledad's bed empty.

"Where's that woman?" Misty asked herself quietly and pushed the door fully open. She entered the room and heard the shower running, "Oh darn, she's already up!"

Misty turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her and then walked to the next door. She didn't even bother knocking and just entered it, made a quick dash to the bed and threw herself on the peaceful sleeping body lying there.

"Uff! What the hell?! Get off me you stupid hag!" May shouted angrily and out of breath. "I'm not Soledad, douchebag." came the reply from Misty.

"But you weigh like her! You're really heavy!"

Misty gasped, "I dare you to say that _again_!"

"You. Are. _Heavy_!"

"That's it! You're going _down_!" Misty shouted and tickled May.

"Ahh! _Ahhh!_ Stop it! S-s-s-top it! Hahahahaha! S-stop! Hahahah -_ahh_! S-_top_! Hahahah!" May screamed and laughed at once. She tried to push Misty down and rolled on all sites, but just fell down herself.

_thud_

laugh

"I officially hate you." came May's voice from the floor.

"Love you too!" Misty screamed and dashed to Dawn's room.

May stood up and just as she was about so crawl back into her bed she heard a high pitched scream. She snickered and decided against lying back onto her bed.

* * *

The girls did their morning routine and met up in Soledad's room.

"So...what's the plan for today?" Soledad asked and looked at each girl. Misty shrugged, "Whatever you want to do."

"How about swimming?" May suggested and looked expectantly at her friends.

"You didn't solve my bikini problem! Solve it or else I'm not gonna go!" Dawn shouted.

"Well then, follow me." May said and walked into her room. She aimed her dresser and took out a light blue cloth. "Just use it as a pareo and voilà, you're ready to go!" May beamed at her blue haired friend who didn't seem so pleased.

"That's it? I'd just look like a blue version of you!"

"Put on some accessoires then. I'll just tie my hair sidewise and leave it like that." May replied. Dawn sighed, "Ok. I'll still look gorgous." May rolled her eyes.

* * *

They put on their bikinis and normal clothes and took then a cab to the famous water park of Tenerife.

"Holy _Shit!"_,May exclaimed with her eyes almost popping out of her eye sockets and her mouth hung low.

"Are we in heaven?", Dawn asked dazedly.

"I don't know...I hope so, because I want to stay here!", Misty began dumbfoundedly but then shouted loudly.

"Girls, hurry up! Don't stand there all day!", Soledad shouted from afar. Her three friends snapped out of their dazes and turned their heads to the source of the voice. "Whoa! When did you go_ there_?" the girls shouted shocked. Soledad already stood inside the water park and waved at them with a goofy grin.

"That's our sign girls, let's go!", Misty shouted and ran towards the box office. The two other girls followed suit and stood at the end of the queue.

* * *

Some time before, somewhere around Tenerife, was a block of flats with four boys living in four separate flats. Those four boys couldn't have been more diffrent than they are now. Though, there's one thing they have in common. Being on time never was one of their strong points. Thus...

"_Holy Rayquaza_!", shouted a black haired boy and stumbled around his room trying to find his clothes. His Pikachu rubbed his eyes and yawned as it watched his trainer land face-first on the floor in a bowl of old instant noodles. It laughed and made his way to said trainer and poked him. He didn't budge. The little Pokemon giggled and sent a wave of electricity at the human in front of him.

"Ahhhh!", he screamed, "Thanks pal, Drew is _so_ gonna kill me!"

"Pika, pika!", the small thing chirped.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! Forget about Drew, Paul will kill me _and_ sell my guts!", the boy looked horrified.

"Pika...", it started.

"No need to tell me twice, Pikachu. I'm hurrying already!"

"Pika pi!", it laughed.

"You think this if funny?", the boy stopped to glare at his Pokemon.

"Pika!", it smirked.

"Well, _thank you very much_!"

"Pi, pi!"

"Stupid little rat...", the black haired boy mumbled under his breath.

"_**Pika?**_**", **the Pokemon growled.

"Uh oh..", the boy gulped.

* * *

"Where is that guy? How long does it take to move his ass out of his flat and down to the lobby?", a lilac and long haired man asked.

"That good for nothing, he'll get is in trouble again. That's for sure.", another purple and short haired one growled.

"I can only agree.", a green haired one this time said.

"Hey, sorry that I'm late!", the black haired boy from earlier shouted. He was out of breath as he reached them, but tried his best not to breath too hard. "So, are we going or not?"

"C'mere for a moment." the one with short purple hair said and waved the boy to him. The latter did as he was told and just as he was about to open his mouth and ask a question, his head made contact with a fist.

"Ouch! What was that _for_?!" he growled as he rubbed his head.

"For being late." the other one answered and made his way out of the building. The back haired boy growled and picked up his Pikachu to follow suit. The other two followed them.

* * *

"Aww, I **hate** queues! This one is even worse than the ones in the mall on a sales discount day!", Dawn shouted frustrated.

"You should know.", Misty sighed, "Why didn't we go with Soledad?"

"Stupid hag! She just went without us!", May roared, "But thank _god_ it's just one more woman until it's our turn!"

Just then an older boy with green hair bumped into her and three others went in front of her and her friends. "Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid!" May shouted after him. He just turned around, looked at her and went inside the park.

"And how _dare_ you jump the queue! You and you others, get back _this instant_!", Misty yelled angry.

"Sorry, but we're late!" a black haired boy shouted as he showed the office lady a pass and ran inside the water park.

"The nerve of those four!" Dawn yelled and stomped her foot on the floor. "I should have taken my mallet with me. I'm so stupid!" Misty slapped herself lightly.

May sighed:, "Well, at least we can go in now." Misty nodded, "Yeah. If we ever meet those again...", Dawn continued, "...then they should be prepared for a beating!"

* * *

"What took you girls so long?, Soledad smiled at her friends. May furrowed her brows, "Why didn't you wait for us to go in?"

"Yeah! What's the big deal?" Dawn shouted.

"Does it matter?"

"Well..no, but-"

"Then it's settled. Let's enjoy ourselves now, no?!" Soledad beamed at her bewildered girls.

* * *

**Uwaaaaah! Sorry that I couldn't keep my promise! I really, really, really wanted to update sooner, but so many things cropped up and needed to be done first.**

**But now I'm finally done with those and could finish this chap, yay!**

**Again, sorry for the delay!**

**And say, is it just me or is this chapter shorter than the ones before? O:**


	4. My soul mate for eating

**Hey there peepz!**

**Gosh... the girls interacting with the boys is getting closer and closer. **

**It makes me happy, but at them same time I'm afraid as hell.**

**Why?**

**Well, because I'm not very confident in myself potraying the girls and the boys in-character.**

**I'm especially afraid of the Dawn-Paul dialouges.**

**Also...I myself really like it, when the boys/girls talk with the other gender who isn't their love interest.**

**E.g. like a deep May/Ash friendship or something like that.**

**Sighs I don't know if I can pull that off either **

**(well ok, I know that May/Ash friendship isn't hard, but I really want at least one of the girls to be on good terms with Paul! Now **_**that's**_** hard to do)**

**Anyhow, here goes the chap! D:**

_Dedication to Kittypride16 and earlymorninglight12 for being my beta and partner in crime_

* * *

The girls walked around the waterpark and had a hard time deciding where to go first. "Hey girls! Where are you going? Stop right now! I want to go to this slide!" Soledad yelled at her friends who stood a few yards in front of her and looked at the slide Soledad pointed at and sweat dropped.

"Soledad," Misty started, "I'm not sure if you noticed...BUT DO WE LOOK LIKE 5'11 to you?!" Out of the four, Soledad was the tallest. The others weren't short, or timid, just not as tall as their eldest friend.

"Oh...oops, my bad," Soledad scratched her head and laughed. They continued walking until Dawn stopped dead in her tracks and Misty bumped into her.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" the orange-haired girl asked.

"Oh my holy Arceus...look at this poster! There's a show with water Pokémon later this afternoon!" the blunette squealed and turned to her friends. She pouted and made big eyes. "Please, oh_ please _let's go there later!"

May shrugged and looked at Soledad "Do you want to go?" she questioned and added, "I don't care that much." Soledad also shrugged.

"Neither do I." They turned to Misty and looked expectantly at her.

"Do you actually need to ask? Of course we'll go!" she beamed at them. They smiled and continued walking.

"I'm hungry! Let's go grab something to eat!" May suggested.

"No way, we didn't slide down a single slide yet!" Misty shouted.

"She's right, May. You're _always_ hungry, so you can easily wait till later," Soledad stated.

"Come on! Don't be so mean to me!" May whined grabbing Dawn's arm."Sorry darling, but this time I'm on their side. You won't starve to death, you know?" Dawn replied gently. May gasped and let go of her friend's arm

"Evil, you girls are _evil_," she pouted.

"And you're a drama queen," Soledad shrugged.

"Well, if that's the case then I'll go by myself! Hmpf!" May grunted and made her way to a sea food restaurant.

"She's such a drama queen," Soledad sighed.

"Yet we love her for it." Dawn finished. The three remaining girls smiled and looked at the fading figure of their friend.

"Meh, she makes me exhausted and gives me headaches." Misty stated.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Soledad voiced.

"Me too," Dawn agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, May entered the restaurant and stood at the queue for the food. She looked at the menu and inwardly drooled. _Everything looks so delicious! _She smiled happily to herself as it was her turn to put food on her plate.

"Ok...let's see...I can't decide! Everything looks so delicious!" May exclaimed while biting her lip. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"You could hurry up! Unlike you some other people actually want to eat _now_!" a boy rudely said to her. She glared at him.

"Mind your own business!" She hmpfed and put a few calamari rings on her plate, along with some shrimp scampi, oysters, crab cakes and grilled salmon. "I want something sweet too," she mumbled and looked around. Her eyes landed on a elaborately decorated Piplup cupcake. _This is it!_ She stretched her arm outward to take it, but another hand beat her to it. "Hey! That's my cupcake!" May yelled and began to glare daggers at the boy in front of her, who didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Pika?" his Pikachu wondered and turned around. "Pika pi!" it knocked on his owners head in order to make him turn around.

"Hey Pikachu, stop that! What's wrong with you?" he asked. He finally turned around and looked at a fuming May. "Huh?", he was flabbergasted, "Is something wrong?"

"You can bet! You took my cupcake!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What? I didn't know. Sorry! Here, you can have it back." the boy gave her the cupcake and stretched his hand outward for her to shake.

"I'm Ash and this is my pal, Pikachu." he smiled at her. Immediately her face color went back to normal and she smiled as well.

"I'm May. Want to sit down and talk?"

"Sure!" he agreed. They made their way towards a free table and sat down. Ash took out Pokémon food and gave it his Pikachu who munched it happily. "Are you here alone?" Ask asked and tasted his fish N chips.

"No, I'm actually here with my three best friends, but those blasphemic idiots didn't want to eat with me, so I left them on their own."

"Blasphemic? Don't tell me...they don't worship The holy food (yes, with capital T)?" Ash asked stunned. May nodded her head. He gasped "No way! That's like a _sin_! How can they not like food?"

"I know! I always tried making them understand that food is a holy gift and needs to be worshipped, but do they listen to me? Nooo!" May rambled.

"Sounds familiar, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked his little friend. "Chu!" it answered. Ash turned to May again "They're just like my buddies. I bet those blasphemers would get along really well."

"Possibly", May added, "Say, are they here as well?" May asked.

"Yep, but they are working right now. They get their lunch break later." May made an "O" face. "Though, even if they had had their break now, they wouldn't have gone eaten with me. You can guess why." May nodded.

The two continued chatting merrily and ate their food.

* * *

SPLASH!

"Eeeeeeeek!!" Dawn shrieked. Soledad laughed and Misty snickered. The girls finally decided to swim in one of the many pools. Though Dawn was tanning, that's why Misty splashed water on Dawn from the edge of the pool.

"We came here to have fun in this water park and what are you doing? Tanning! You'll get a way better tan in the water anyways, you know?" Soledad stated.

"So what? I can still swim later!" Dawn protested and glared at her friends. Misty grinned

"Forget it! Afterwards we'll go watch the show and then we'll finally slip down some slides!"

"Fine, I'm coming," Dawn sighed and stood up. She just wanted to take a step forward, but stopped and had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't like that look on your face," Soledad said. She watched Dawn as she made a few steps back.

"Neither do I.." Misty stated. She too watched Dawn make a dash for the pool, "...wait! I think I know what she wants to do!"

"What?"

"Hurry and dive!" Misty shouted.

"Too late!" Dawn yelled and her body made impact with the surface of the water.

SPLASH!

"Eeeep!" Soledad shrieked and Misty coughed. Dawn resurfaced and laughed at the coughing girls. They stopped as they heard a shrilling noise and looked up to see a pool supervisor with long purple hair standing next to the pool.

"I don't want to disturb your fun darling, but you're not allowed to jump from the edge. Are we clear?" he looked expectantly at her.

"Crystal." Dawn responded. The supervisor turned around and began to leave.

"Kids never grow up," he muttered.

Dawn screwed her face up "I heard that!" she yelled.

"So what, Harley doesn't ca-- I mean I don't care!" the purple haired man shouted back. "Eww, Drew's been rubbing off on me. Nasty!" he grumbled. Dawn glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Phew, I'm full!" May shouted. Ash laughed.

"No wonder, we went back several times for seconds," he added.

May looked at her watch "I think I gotta go now. My girls must be waiting for me already," she looked up again and smiled, "It was nice talking to you, Ash." He smiled back.

"Yeah, I've got to find my mates as well. Lunch break's unfortunately over," he responded.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" she questioned. Ash nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Bye Pikachu." May said to the mouse Pokemon and poked its nose.

"Pika pi!" The yellow rodent chirped. Ash and Pikachu left, so May took out her phone and called Dawn.

Dawn's phone vibrated and her ringtone started to play.

_"If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea"_

"Huh?" _Sounds like my ringtone!_ Dawn swam to the edge of the pool and indeed it was hers, so she jumped out out the pool and rushed to her phone.

_"I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stan-"_

She opened it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello? Dawn speaking," she chirped.

_"Dawn? It's me, May. Where are you guys?"_ the brunette questioned.

"We're at one of the pools. Why? Finally managed to fill your stomach?" she teased.

_"Haha. Funny,"_ May answered sarcastically.

"Just kidding. Are you coming or not? Or are you ditching us for some hot dude?" the blunette girl continued.

_"Well-"_

"Wait, tell me that the guy _is_ hot! I don't want to be ditched for some ugly dude!" Dawn inquired.

_"Who ever said I am with some guy? Anyhow, which pool are you at?"_ May asked.

"Erm...lemme think...it's the one with all the Squirtles and their sunglasses and there are two big Wartortle statues on two sites." She described.

_"Ok then, I guess I'll be there soon. See you later." _May said.

"Toodles!"

_WHOOT! WHOOT!_

"Hmm?" Dawn turned around to look at the source of the whistling and saw two boys, one brown haired and the other with emerald, walking past her. She heard the green haired one talking to the other one while hitting his head.

"Gary, you're embarrassing! Do you want to whistle after every girl with tits and a bikini on?" At this Dawn blushed. _Someone's really straight forward...and is it just me or does he look familiar? _Dawn turned around and sat at the edge of the pool putting her feet in the water. Soledad and Misty swam towards her and stopped on either sites of their blunette friend. They crossed their arms on the floor Dawn was sitting on and looked at her.

"Who were you talking to?" Soledad asked.

"May, she'll be here in a few minutes," Dawn replied.

"Wow, she finished sooner than I thought she would! For a greedy, hungry girl she's done sooner than expected." the three girls laughed, but two of them stopped abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" Dawn asked. Her two friends who looked uneasy looked behind her. She heard a foot tapping.

"Don't tell me May's right behind me." She figured.

"Duh," came May's answer for the two other girls.

"Seems like you three like making fun of me, huh?" May asked.

"Of course not!" Misty shouted a little bit too fast. May raised one eyebrow.

"Ok sorry, are we forgiven?" Soledad asked with a hopeful voice.

"Only if you treat me to ice cream," May chirped sheepishly.

"But May, you just ate!" Dawn whined.

"Who said I was talking about now?" she questioned and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey girls! It's time for the sea show!" Misty shouted suddenly and hopped out of the pool.

"What are we still doing here then? Off we go!" Dawn shouted and pointed her finger in the air. The girls put their towels back in their bags and walked to the place the show would be.

* * *

"Maaamaaa! This ugly man wants to kidnap meee!!" a little girl no older than four shrieked, cried and flailed around.

"What? No! That's not true!" the brown haired boy named Gary screamed at the girl.

"It _is_!" she continued crying. Her mother came and glared at Gary. "Some supervisor you are!" she spat and stormed with her daughter in her arms off.

His green haired fellow snickered next to him but shut up when Gary glared at him. "I hate kids!" he shouted.

"I didn't notice." he grinned.

"Shut up, Hayden!" That only made his friend grin more.

"Why do you work here then?" he asked. Just then, two teenage girls in tight bikinis walked past them and giggled at them.

"That's why." he smirked.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Ash yelled and waved at two plum haired figures.

"Paul look, Ashy-boy is coming," the long haired one pointed out. The short haired one didn't seem interested

"Hn." He muttered.

"Hey Harley! Hey Paul! Who am I supposed to substitute for?" Ash asked looking expectantly at the two men in front of him.

"Me," Paul replied, "Does anybody know where Drew is? He's supposed to have his lunch break now as well."

"Right behind ya." their green haired friend said. The three boys turned their heads to source of the voice and saw Drew and Gary walking towards them.

"Well then Drew, I'm off! I don't wanna spend my lunch with guys," Gary shuddered, "See you around!" The guys waited until he was out of sight before they started talking again.

"Who bets he won't find any girl that would want to get laid with him?" Harley asked.

"I'm in." Drew and Paul said at the same time.

"Maybe next time.", Ash scratched his head, "I spent all the money I had on me already for food..."

"Typical." Paul rolled his eyes.

"But not all of the money was only for my food! I paid a little bit for a girl I met as well. She didn't have enough money with her and I tell you one thing: I've found my eating soul mate!" Ash started rambling excitedly.

Drew raised his eyebrows "_You_? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"No I'm not! Her name's May and she's really nice! And unlike you ignorant idiots she knows to praise the food we have!" Ash glared at him.

"Don't tell me you found a fat cow as a soul mate," Harley stated.

"She's not fat! May's is thin, nice and beautiful!" he retorted.

* * *

_Achoo!_

"Are you okay, May? Don't tell me you're getting sick!" Soledad asked.

"No, don't worry. I feel perfectly fine." she answered.

"You know what that means, May! Somebody's thinking of you." Misty winked at her.

"Don't joke around, Misty! We all know nobody would think about May." Dawn stuck her tongue out at her brunette friend who in return glared at her. "Don't look at me like that!" she replied.

"Of course people would think about me!" May defended herself.

"You know I'm just kidding." Dawn retorted.

May groaned. "Let's just enjoy the show."

* * *

**Phew! Finally done!**

**Btw, May's and Dawn's bikinis are linked on my profile ;)**

**Aaaaaaand I hope you liked Gary's guest appearance! :D **

**If you ever want someone to appear in this story for a short time, just say so and I'll try to add them as guest stars :D**


End file.
